


Mac Writes a Letter

by InsanityRule



Series: It's Always Sunny Script Fics [8]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Mac's love letters, Relationship is passive, Screenplay/Script Format, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/InsanityRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac's legendary love letter writing skills are in action again, this time to make a special someone feel better about themself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Writes a Letter

[12:45 pm.]

[On a Thursday.]

[Philadelphia, PA.]

[Dee’s apartment.]

Mac: Dee! Dee Dee Dee Dee…! [Pounding on her bedroom door.]

Dee: WHAT. [Opens the door. Intense face.]

Mac: I need your help. Now normally I wouldn’t because you’re a bird lady and you have man hands and your feet are freakishly huge-

Dee: Yeah yeah skip ahead to the less insulting part please. Thank you.

Mac: I need you to read a letter.

Dee: Oh boy.

 

[Mac writes a letter.]

[A Sunny Short.]

[Truncated Theme Music.]

 

Mac: Okay, here it is. Now, don’t say anything yet, just take it in. Visually, how do you like it?

Dee: Oh God. Oh, look at that, stickers again.

Mac: Yeah you gotta…

Dee: Jazz it up, I remember I know. Now, this is a heart here. Is this another love letter to Utley?

Mac: No no, I’m past that.

Dee: Really.

Mac: Yeah, see, Dennis has been real down and freaking me out and I just want to… you know what just read the letter and tell me how it is.

Dee: Hoo boy, okay. [Starts reading the letter out loud.]  Dear Dennis, I can tell you’re having a hard time and I wanted to make you feel better.

Really? A hard time?

Those girls don’t know what they’re saying. I know you’re still attractive.  [Gives Mac a look.]  I see it every day-  Oh come on!

Mac: Just read it!

Dee: Fine.  Your hair looks really nice, and even if you do look older you’re still hot. God made you perfect just the way you are.  Well, that’s arguable.  I hate seeing you get worked up. Maybe we could start wrestling again to work out some frustration. I know it helped me and Charlie in high school.

Mac: Why’d you stop?

Dee: Nothing, nothing.  No matter what you’re my best friend. I love you, bro.  What the hell Mac. Oh, oh here, you’re really clever, I see what you did. You’re giving him literally five star stickers. Cute. Cute. Oh, and the heart. For God’s sake, Mac you said it wasn’t a love letter.

Mac: He’s my best friend! A blood brother!

Dee: No, see, he’s my literal blood brother. This, this whole letter thing, something else.

Mac: A close friend who’s concerned, I know. I just want him to know I’m here.

Dee: Oh, he knows. He knows.

 

[End Theme.]

[](http://imgur.com/I53966E)


End file.
